In recent years, electronic devices such as notebook personal computers have been made multifunctional, and those with, for example, a capability of wireless communication function and a capability of displaying television images have been widely used. Such a multifunctional electronic device houses various boards such as a wireless module for supporting wireless communications and an antenna module for processing television antenna signals to display television images. One type of such boards is a board to which a cable routed within an electronic device is connected. Connection between this type of board and the cable is often carried out by mating a connector of the board and a connector provided at an end of the cable with each other (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-86794).
Such connection between a board and a cable appears to be simply work of merely mating the respective connectors with each other. However, depending on the position of a board and the wiring route of a cable within an electronic device, an inconvenience such as repeating the same work due to the cable-side connector being stuck in a narrow part of the housing is readily caused during work. This inconvenience is one of causes that impair workability of assembling electronic devices.